une journée sans soleil
by Catherine W
Summary: mais où est Ecklie?


Une journée sans soleil.  
  
Catherine se souviendra longtemps de cette journée.  
Elle avait réussi à dormir quelques heures mais malgré cela elle avait remarqué que le soleil ne s'était pas montré de toute la journée. Cela ne la gênait pas trop étant donné qu'elle travaille de nuit mais, comme c'était assez rare à Las Vegas, elle l'avait remarqué.  
  
Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle tomba sur Greg.  
« Bonsoir Greg ! Tu es encore l ?»  
« Bonsoir Catherine ! Je cherche Ecklie. Cette après-midi il m'a donné des échantillons que je devais analyser et qui devaient confirmer la culpabilité de son suspect. »  
« Et alors ? »  
« Son suspect est bien le coupable mais Ecklie reste introuvable. Alors je fais quoi ? Je l'attends ? »  
« Tu l'as bipé au moins ? »  
« Oui, un nombre incalculable de fois ! »  
« Alors donne les résultats à Grissom et si Ecklie les cherche je leur dirai où ils sont. »  
« Cela ne risque pas de faire des histoires ? Déjà qu'ils ne s'entendent pas très bien... »  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira. »  
  
Greg partit voir Grissom pour lui expliquer la situation et pour lui donner les résultats.  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Catherine alla dans la salle de repos où elle trouva Sara, Nick et Warrick.  
« J'espère que j'aurai une affaire rien que pour moi ! » dit Nick.  
« Tu peux toujours rêver ! Je te pari que tu seras avec Sara ! » dit Warrick.  
« Eh ! » s'exclama Sara « Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas avec toi ou Catherine ? »  
« Doucement ! Je viens d'arriver alors laissez moi souffler ! »  
« Vous en pensez quoi Catherine ? Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurai une affaire pour moi tout seul ? »  
« Sûrement. Mais tout dépend de Grissom, c'est lui le chef ! Il doit avoir ses raisons pour ne pas te confier une affaire. »  
  
Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Greg était arrivé devant le bureau de Grissom. Il était assis derrière son bureau et tenait un bocal avec de drôles de choses à l'intérieur. Greg le fixa un moment quand...  
« Bonsoir Greg. » dit Grissom sans lever le nez.  
« Bonsoir. » répondit Greg.  
« Que voulez-vous ? »  
« Je voulais juste vous donner les résultats des analyses que j'ai faites pour Ecklie. »  
« Pourquoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas les lui donner ? »  
« Je veux bien ! Le problème c'est qu'il est introuvable. » Grissom poussa un soupir, posa son bocal et regarda Greg.  
« Bon, d'accord. Donnez les moi. Si je le vois je les lui donnerai. » Greg donna à Grissom les résultats et partit.  
  
Grissom reprit son bocal et continua à l'étudier. Quand, tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa. C'était le Shérif Mobley.  
« Bonsoir Gil ! » dit-il.  
« Bonsoir Shérif » répondit Grissom en posant son bocal « Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »  
« Savez-vous où est Ecklie ? »  
« Décidément tout le monde le cherche. Non je ne l'ai pas vu. »  
« C'est ennuyeux... »  
« Que se passe-t-il, Shérif ? » demanda Grissom qui commençait à s'impatienter.  
« Comme vous devez le savoir, il enquête sur un meurtre et, normalement, il aurait dû avoir arrêter le coupable mais il n'en ait rien. »  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Shérif. Il l'arrêtera. » Le Shérif le regarda d'un air déconfit, souffla et partit.  
  
Grissom alla reprendre son bocal quand Brass apparut à la porte.  
« Des problèmes avec le Shérif ? » demanda Brass.  
« Il cherche Ecklie. Que voulez-vous ? »  
« On a retrouvé un corps dans le parc. » Grissom se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Dés qu'il arriva, le silence tomba.  
« Prenez vos affaires. On va au parc où on a retrouvé un corps. » A peine ces mots prononcés que tout le monde se leva. « Toujours aussi diplomate.» pensa Catherine.  
  
Arrivés au parc, ils descendirent de voitures, prirent leur matériel et allèrent en direction du lieu du crime.  
« Warrick » dit Grissom « Vous vous occupez des empreintes. »  
« D'accord. »  
« Nick, vous prendrez les photos. Sara, vous cherchez le moindre indice et n'oubliez pas le sac de cette poubelle. »  
« Ok » répondirent en chœur Nick et Sara.  
« Et moi ? » demanda Catherine.  
« Vous vous occupez du corps avec moi. » Tous s'attelèrent à leur travail.  
  
« Tué par balle. » dit Catherine.  
« Sara ! » cria Grissom.  
« Oui ? »  
« Essayez de trouver une douille ou un revolver. »  
« De quel calibre le revolver ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Calibre...32, je pense. » répondit Catherine. Et Sara reprit son travail.  
« Il y a plusieurs empreintes de chaussures. » dit Warrick. « Je dirai 3 ou 4 paires différentes. Il faut les analyser pour confirmer. »  
« Bien. » dit Grissom. Puis s'adressant à Nick : « Vous avez pris toutes les photos ? »  
« Bien. »  
  
« Si tout le monde a fini, nous partons au labo. » Grissom alla voir Brass qui venait de finir de s'entretenir avec la personne qui avait découvert le corps.   
« Alors ? » demanda Grissom  
« Il n'a rien vu, rien entendu. Il se promenait là, comme tous les jours et il a découvert le corps. » Ils rangèrent leur matériel et remontèrent en voiture. Ils avaient un crime à élucider.  
  
La nuit était bien avancée mais les CSI ne le remarquèrent même pas.  
Grissom alla voir Warrick.  
« Que donnent les empreintes ? » demanda-t-il  
« Il y a 4 empreintes différentes Ce qui veut dire qu'il y avait 4 personnes. On en connaît déjà 2 : le mort et le meurtrier mais qui sont les 2 autres ? »  
« Il faudra le découvrir. » Puis il alla voir Nick et Sara. Sara travaillait sur ce qu'elle avait trouvé et Nick sur les photos.  
« Alors ? Vous avez quelque chose ? »  
« Pour l'instant, rien. » répondit Sara. « Mais il faut qu'on regarde ce qu'il y avait dans la poubelle qui était près du lieu du crime. »  
« Bien. Nick, quand vous aurez terminé avec les photos, vous aiderez Sara. »  
« D'accord. » Grissom partit en direction de la morgue. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvra : c'était Catherine.  
« Vous êtes en retard, Gil ! » fît-elle  
« Je sais. Je suppose qu'il a fait l'autopsie ? »  
« C'est exact. Tué avec un calibre 32. J'ai ces empreintes et la balle. »  
« Bon, c'est déjà ça. Allons découvrir qui est notre homme. »  
  
Ils rentrèrent les empreintes du défunt dans la base de données. Et là...  
« Génial ! Nous avons quelque chose. » dit Catherine « Il s'appelle Bill Forbes et il travaillait comme comptable pour ...Murray Hudson. »  
« C'est un début. » fit Grissom « Voyons voir ce que donne la balle. » Ils allèrent se renseigner sur la balle et là ils eurent une surprise.  
« Cette balle provient de la même arme qui a servi à tuer récemment un homme et c'est Ecklie qui est chargé de l'affaire. » dit le technicien.  
« Il faudra lui en parler. » dit Catherine.  
« Oui...Bien sûr...Mais pour l'instant, occupons nous de notre affaire. »  
  
Pendant ce temps, Nick et Sara commencèrent à regarder ce que contenait la poubelle.  
« Génial » fit Nick « On fait les poubelles maintenant ! »  
« Arrête de râler ! Et continue de fouiller. »  
« C'est dingue ce qu'on peut trouver dans une poubelle...Tiens ! Quelqu'un a même jeté son bipper ! »  
« Peut-être qu'il ne fonctionne plus. »  
« A ce moment-là, tu le fais réparer ! » Nick regarda le bipper de plus près et fit une drôle de tête.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Sara  
« C'est bizarre mais le numéro de la dernière personne sur le bipper est celui de Greg... » Sara prit le bipper et le regarda à son tour de plus près.  
« C'est bien Greg...On dirait celui d'Ecklie... »  
« Pour le savoir, il suffit de vérifier. » Nick fit le numéro du bipper d'Ecklie et ...le bipper que Sara tenait dans la main bippa !  
« C'est bien celui d'Ecklie ! » s'exclama Sara  
« Qu'est-ce que son bipper faisait dans une poubelle près d'un lieu d'un crime ? » A ce moment-là, Grissom et Catherine arrivèrent.  
« Qu'avez-vous trouv ? » demanda Grissom  
« On a trouvé dans la poubelle le bipper d'Ecklie. » répondit Nick Grissom n'eut aucune réaction.  
« Vous avez entendu ? » fit Sara  
« La balla qu'on a retrouvé dans le corps correspond à une balle qui a tué un autre homme. C'est Ecklie qui est chargé de l'affaire. Notre homme s'appelle Bill Forbes et il travaillait comme comptable pour Murray Hudson. »  
« Gil » dit Catherine « Nous avons les résultats d'analyse que Greg a fait pour Ecklie. Nous pouvons peut-être les regarder... » Grissom la regarda, puis se tourna vers Nick et Sara.  
« Allez chercher Warrick et on se retrouve tous dans la salle de repos. » Et il partit.  
  
Dix minutes après, ils étaient tous dans la salle de repos à attendre Grissom.  
Il arriva avec dans ses mains le rapport d'Ecklie et les résultats d'analyses.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » demanda Catherine Grissom ouvrit les dossiers.  
« Voici l'affaire dont s'occupe Ecklie : l'homme retrouvé mort s'appelait Jeff Carter. Il était chef d'une entreprise de sécurité. Il a été tué par balle, calibre 32. Le principal suspect d'Ecklie est... » Grissom marqua une pause puis reprit « Murray Hudson. » Catherine sursauta.  
« Murray Hudson ? Notre victime ne travaillait pas pour lui ? »  
« Si. » répondit Grissom  
« Ca ne sent pas bon cette histoire. » dit Warrick  
« Il faut interroger ce Murray Hudson. » dit Sara  
« Le problème, c'est que c'est aussi l'affaire d'Ecklie. Il va donc falloir collaborer avec lui et donc attendre qu'il soit là. En attendant, on va rassembler toutes nos preuves pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié. »  
« Et pour le bipper d'Ecklie ? » demanda Nick  
« Il faudra lui demander ce qu'il faisait là quand on le verra. » répondit Grissom Ils se levèrent tous et repartirent se remettre au travail. « On va encore faire des heures sup'. » pensa Catherine  
  
Cela faisait presque 1 heure qu'Ecklie aurait dû prendre son service et il n'était toujours pas là.  
Quand Brass arriva dans le bureau de Grissom, il venait de raccrocher et, vu sa tête, ce n'était pas un coup de fil lui annonçant qu'il avait gagné à la loterie !  
« Un problème ? » demanda Brass  
« Ecklie ne répond pas, que cela soit chez lui ou sur son portable. On n'a plus de nouvelles de lui depuis hier après-midi. En plus, je viens d'avoir le Shérif qui ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'a pas le rapport d'Ecklie. J'en ai profité pour lui parler de notre affaire. On peut demander un mandat pour les chaussures. »  
« J'appelle tout de suite un juge. » Brass sortit du bureau de Grissom le téléphone à la main. Grissom se leva et alla voir son équipe qui était en pleine discussion sur cette drôle d'enquête. Dès qu'il arriva, tout le monde le regarda.  
« Ecklie a disparu. » dit-il tout simplement  
« J'ai une théorie. » fit Nick  
« Allez-y » dit Grissom  
« Je pense qu'Ecklie a un lien direct avec notre enquête. Peut-être qu'il a vu le meurtre, qu'il a été enlevé par le meurtrier et qu'il nous a laissé un indice : son bipper. »  
« Jolie théorie, Nick. Mais n'oubliez pas que seules les preuves comptent. Brass est parti chercher un mandat pour les chaussures de notre suspect. Warrick et Sara, vous venez avec moi chez Murray Hudson. Catherine et Nick, vous allez chez Ecklie, vous retournerez au par cet vous chercherez sa voiture. » Ils prirent leurs affaires et partirent.  
  
Grissom, Brass, Warrick et Sara arrivèrent devant la maison de Murray Hudson. « Très jolie maison » pensa Sara  
Brass sonna. Une femme ouvrit.  
« Oui ? Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Bonjour madame. Je suis le capitaine Brass de la police criminelle et voici Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle et Warrick Brown de la police scientifique. Nous voudrions parler à Mr Hudson s'il vous plaît. »  
« Entrez. Je vais le chercher. » dit elle. Ils entrèrent et elle partit le chercher.  
« Ca paye bien la sécurité de nos jours ! » dit Warrick  
« Tu veux te lancer là-dedans ? » demanda Sara Warrick n'a pas eu le temps de répondre que la domestique arriva avec un homme qui ressemblait plus à Al Capone qu'à Fred Astair !  
« Vous êtes de la police ? » demanda-t-il « Que me voulez-vous ? »  
« Nous voulons voir vos chaussures » dit Grissom  
« Il vous faut un mandat pour ça ! »  
« Nous l'avons ! » fit Brass qui le lui tendit Il le regarda puis dit : « Très bien. Puisque tout est en règle, vous pouvez y aller. » Et les CSI se mirent au travail. Ils relevèrent les empreintes de toutes les chaussures. Il ne restait que celles que portait Mr Hudson.  
« Vos chaussures, s'il vous plaît » fit Grissom Il releva les empreintes.  
« Merci. » A ce moment-là, arriva un homme assez costaud.  
« Des problèmes, Mr Hudson ? »  
« Non, Cliff. C'est la police. »  
« Vos chaussures, Cliff. » fit Grissom  
« Pourquoi voulez-vous ses chaussures ? Je croyais que vous ne voulez que les miennes ? »  
« Non. On veut les empreintes de toutes les chaussures qui se trouvent DANS la maison. Vous êtes dans la maison donc vos chaussures, s'il vous plaît. » Cliff donna ses chaussures et Warrick releva les empreintes qu'il donna ensuite à Sara pour qu'elle les compare avec celles trouvés sur le lieu du crime.  
« Nous avons des correspondances. » dit Sara Grissom et Brass s'approchèrent et regardèrent les empreintes.  
« Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vos empreintes se trouvent sur le lieu d'un crime ? » demanda Brass  
« J'en sais rien ! » répondit sèchement Mr Hudson  
« Mr » dit la domestique « Est-ce que je met vos bagages dans votre voiture ? »  
« Vous partez en voyage ? » demanda Grissom  
« Oui »  
« Je crois que vous n'irez nulle part. Je vous demanderai, vous et Cliff, de me suivre au poste. Dit Brass  
« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...»  
« Exactement. » dit Grissom Ils sortirent tous et partirent direction la salle d'interrogatoire.  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Nick et Catherine ainsi que le Sergent O'Riley avaient été chez Ecklie (où ils ne trouvèrent rien) et ils se dirigeaient vers le parc. Ils étaient presque rendus quand le portable de Catherine sonna.  
Elle décrocha. « Mmm. Oui. Où ça ? Dans un entrepôt situé sur l'aérodrome. D'accord. Vous avez le numéro ? » Elle attendit. « Le 115. D'accord. Merci. Nous y allons. » Elle raccrocha puis se tourna vers Nick.  
« On change de direction. On va à l'aérodrome. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« La voiture d'Ecklie s'y trouve. Je préviens O'Riley et Grissom. » Elle reprit son portable et passa ses coups de fil.  
« J'en ai profité pour demander à qui appartenait cet entrepôt et j'ai aussi demandé un mandat. » Quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrepôt, Catherine reçut un appel. Elle écouta puis demanda où était le mandat (il arrivait avec O'Riley) et raccrocha.  
« Alors ? » demanda Nick  
« Tu ne devineras jamais à qui appartient cet entrepôt. »  
« Mmm...A Murray Hudson ! »  
« Gagn ! »  
« Voici le mandat ! » cria soudain O'Riley  
« Maintenant on peut voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. » dit Catherine Ils l'ouvrèrent puis entrèrent. Ils trouvèrent un jet et...la voiture d'Ecklie ! Ils y allèrent et ne le trouvèrent pas.  
« Mais où est-il ? » demanda Nick  
« J'ai l'impression que votre homme s'apprêtait à faire un voyage. » dit O'Riley  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda Catherine  
« Il y a une caisse avec un papier où il y a marqué une destination. » Catherine alla voir. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Elle demanda à Nick et à O'Riley de l'ouvrir. Et là...  
« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Nick  
« Malheureusement si. » fit Catherine Dans la caisse, il y avait...Ecklie !  
« Tué par balle » dit Catherine « J'appelle Grissom. »  
  
Murray Hudson était dans la salle d'interrogatoire depuis une bonne demi-heure et il n'avait absolument rien dit d'intéressant. Quand soudain le portable de Grissom sonna. C'était Catherine. Quand il eut raccroché, il regarda Mr Hudson d'un air méchant voir même cruel. C'était rare.  
« Mes collègues ont trouvé un corps dans votre entrepôt. C'est celui de notre collègue. Pouvez vous nous expliquer comment il a atterri là-bas ? » demanda Grissom Hudson soupira. Il savait qu'il devait tout raconter avant qu'ils aillent voir Cliff. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
« Très bien. Je vais tout vous dire. » dit-il  
« Jeff Carter était mon rival. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter : il me piquait tous mes clients. Cliff l'a donc tué. Votre collègue avait réussi à prouver que j'étais le coupable. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je lui ai donc téléphoné pour lui dire que je savais des choses qui pourraient l'intéresser mais qu'il fallait qu'on se rencontre au parc. Arrivés là-bas, Cliff l'a assommé. J'ai attendu là-bas pendant que Cliff était parti chercher Bill Forbes, mon comptable. Il m'a trahi donc il fallait qu'il paye ! On a attendu la nuit et là on les a tués tous les 2. On a laissé le corps de Bill (le temps qu'on découvre que c'était moi je serai déjà loin) et on prit le corps de votre collègue qu'on a mis dans une caisse dans mon entrepôt. On devait s'en débarrasser au-dessus de l'océan Pacifique, comme ça personne n'allait le retrouver. Voilà. Vous savez tout. »  
« Mr Hudson. Je vous arrête pour les meurtres de Jeff Carter, de Bill Forbes et d'Ecklie. » Grissom se leva et sortit.  
  
Une demi-heure s'était écoulée quand Catherine et Nick arrivèrent dans la salle de repos. Ils avaient été mis au courant qu'Hudson avait avoué.  
« Je n'en reviens pas qu'Ecklie soit mort. » dit Sara  
« Ca va faire bizarre de ne plus le voir ici... » fit Warrick Catherine regarda Grissom. Apparemment il était perdu dans ses pensées.  
« Je me demande à quoi il pense. » pensa Catherine  
« Qui va remplacer Ecklie ? » pensa Grissom en regardant ses collègues.  
  
C'était une journée sans soleil. Une nouvelle venait de commencer et le soleil était au rendez-vous...  
  
FIN 


End file.
